Underground Lab (Outlast)
Underground Lab is the eighth and final chapter in Outlast. Summary After Father Martin commits self-immolation in the chapel of the Administration Block, Miles enters the elevator, rigged by Martin to go to the Underground Laboratory. It passes the Administration Block, then, continues to the lab. Upon entering the lab, Miles discovers dead guards at the front desk, where Martin had shown him the security footage of The Walrider throwing and smashing the guards to their deaths. After passing through many hallways, Miles reaches a door that triggers an alarm, and, with it, the Walrider. The Walrider chases Miles until he comes to a set of double doors; Miles is then grabbed by Chris Walker and thrown aside. Before Walker can kill Miles, he is grabbed by the Walrider from behind, thrown into the walls repeatedly, and ripped apart from the inside. Miles automatically uses his camcorder to record this event, giving the player Death of the Soldier. After further navigation, Miles enters a small room with dead guards, and a wall of glass dividing him and Rudolf Wernicke. Wernicke explains that Billy Hope must die, as he's the current host of the Walrider, and killing him would end the Walrider. Miles decides that he will carry out Wernicke's wishes and murder Billy. He moves deeper into the lab and finds Billy in his glass sphere, being kept alive by various pieces of equipment. Miles then closes the valve to the Life Support Fluid Reservoir and runs to disable the power across the lab. The Walrider appears again, chasing Miles throughout. After disabling the power, the Walrider grabs Miles during a jump from one catwalk to another, throwing him about. After he lands, he gets up, and moves towards the main chamber with Billy, to manually override his life support's failsafe. Once he activates it, Miles draws his camera and watches Billy die. During the process, the Walrider grabs Miles, throwing, elevating, and then dropping him several times. The Walrider then fuses with Miles, as his previous host was deceased. Miles lands, gets up, and then stumbles back towards the way he entered. Upon reaching a set of double doors, he finds Wernicke and several soldiers with weapons drawn. He puts his hands up in surrender. The guards open fire, regardless, and presumably kill Miles. The player can then hear Wernicke exclaiming, "Gott im Himmel (God of Heaven/Oh my God), you have become the Host," just before a guard yells, and opens fire. The Walrider can be heard slaughtering the men as Miles lies helplessly on the floor. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *Under the Mountain can be unlocked by filming the reception desk at the beginning of the chapter. *The Pride of Wisdom can be found at the reception desk, next to a dead guard. *Variant Postmortem can be found in room A 004, lying on the table. *Morphogenic Formula can be unlocked by filming the whiteboard with a formula written on it for the Morphogenic engine in room J 666. *Death of the Soldier will be automatically unlocked when Miles films Chris Walker's death (note that this is a scripted event and will happen regardless of the player's actions). *Gods and Monsters can be found in the C block, next to a dead guard on the table. *Wernicke's Machine can be unlocked by filming the Morphogenic engine. *Morphogenic Engine Chamber Precautions can be found next to the Morphogenic engine's main controls. *Billy Hope can be unlocked by filming Billy Hope inside the life-support pod. *Life Support can be unlocked by filming the LIFE SUPPORT FLUID RESERVOIR. *The Modern Prometheus can be found in the control room of the LIFE SUPPORT FLUID RESERVOIR. *Permission to Proceed can be found in Block E, on one of the tables. *Death of Hope can be unlocked by filming Billy's corpse inside the pod after The Walrider fuses with Miles. Achievements/Trophies *'Punished' (100 /Silver ) - Finish the game on any difficulty. *'Pulitzer' (125 /Gold ) - Collect all documents and complete all recordings. *'Lunatic' (150 /Gold ) - Finish the game in Insane mode. *'Claustrophobe' (150 ) - Finished the game without hiding under a bed or in a locker. *'Energiser' (200 ) - Finished the game in Insane Mode without reloading camera batteries. Trivia *The underground of Mount Massive Asylum is inspired by SNOLAB Underground Facilities.Do you recognize this real world place? *The beginning of the chapter where Miles arrives at the lab's front desk gives a nod to Half Life's first level when Gordon Freeman comes in late for work at the research facility. The lab itself shares similar features with Sector C from the aforementioned game.Find the solution to last week's Outlast video *This chapter contains the most amount of objectives, files and trophies that can be acquired in the game. *There are two prominent numbers in the chapter: 13 and 666. The number 13, being the total amount of Notes and Documents that be acquired in the chapter, is considered an unlucky number in various cultures and countries, usually associated with death in popular culture. The number 666, being the number of the room where the Morphogenic formula can be found, is usually associated with the Number of the Beast, as found in the English translation of Biblical scriptures, a reference to The Walrider, though a fragmented Greek papyrus states that the number of the beast is in fact 616. *Two Easter eggs can be found in this chapter. The first one can be found if the player zooms in on one of the emergency lights; they have a label on them that says "Red Barrels", which is the name of the studio that made Outlast. The second one can be found if the player looks closely at the blue barrels in the chapter; they have a label on them that says "This is not a red barrel" with the logo of Red Barrels Studio on them. This is an inside joke, as the studio never intended to feature any red barrels in Outlast. *Death of the Soldier and Death of Hope are the only notes in the game that will be automatically acquired, regardless of the player's actions. *In the Morphogenic Engine room, a Variant can be seen in the back, standing in a bloody hallway, staring at Billy's pod. References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast chapters